Snape's Bane
by Maegatr0n
Summary: Snape gives detention to an insubordinate student. :D Rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the Harry Potter core characters. I do happen to own Adriana. :D

I hope this doesn't seem too…out of character. I know it already would be, but I thought this idea would be nice. And yes, I do know that this is one of the classic ideas for a Snape/OC, but too bad. :P

* * *

Warning all the eyes now. This is going to be intense. .

Adriana sighed, pushing her pale, delicate hand through her long black locks that fell around her face in waves. Her eyes shone like emeralds as she made her way through the dungeon and towards potions class. Her black bag was slung over her shoulder as usual, with numerous objects stuffed into its pockets. She shifted the weight of the bag as she stepped into the classroom, pushing the door open slowly and letting it slowly move back to its normal closed position. She sighed again as she sauntered over to her assigned seat next to the Gryffindor…Harry Potter… The-Boy-Who-Wished-He-Was-Amazing looked at her beneath his round glasses and frowned.

Adriana looked back at him and help back the effort to stick out her tongue in his direction. All she could think of was taking that big head of his and…

Severus Snape came through the door, seeming to kick it open with the force that it slammed against the dungeon wall with a crash. Students all around jumped as the black shadow of his robes moved across the room. Weasel was trying to hide something into his bag, but Snape b-lined straight for him, snatching the racy "PlayWitch" from his hand and walking on by as if he hadn't done anything. As he passed Adriana, she heard him mutter,

"10 points from Gryffindor for having inappropriate materials."

The look on Potter's face was priceless to Adriana, who took out her Potions book and turned to the page they had left off on during the previous class. Harry glared at her, as he could have sworn he heard the Slytherin girl chuckle under her breath.

"Now that we have that taken care of, please turn to page 394…Today we will be making the Draught of Lust. This potion, as you can see from your books, is highly difficult, and can be disastrous if completed inadequately." Snape said, walking past Adriana's bench.

Severus stopped at the table, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Adriana hadn't listened at all to his comments about the potion, and had already begun the potion, seeming to easily portion out the ingredients. Harry looked up at Snape with obvious hate filling his green eyes. Adriana didn't seem to notice, and with an air of arrogance, she continued cutting her ingredients and throwing them into the cauldron, almost haphazardly.

"Ms. Kain, what do you think you are doing?" Snape drawled, drawing closer and clandestinely peered into the cauldron to check the color. So far, he noted that it was the correct shade of deep lilac, but she was not truly following the directions printed in the _Perfectly Potions_ book lying dejectedly to the right of her. She gave the professor a fleeting look before going back to her potion.

"Professor, I am adding the Lacewing Heads to the potion now." She said cleverly, knowing that Snape was no doubt in a bad mood, and was looking for something to torture. Adriana threw a small handful of the small black heads which caused a bout of steam to float up, and the color of the potion turned to a light green. Snape waved his hand in front of his face for a moment, glaring at the girl with narrowed eyes.

"And did you listen to my directions? Did you not hear that you needed to use the uttermost care with this potion?" His voice was quiet and deadly. Harry just looked from Adriana to Snape as she looked up and grinned.

"What would be the fun in caring?" She said with a laugh. The class was silent at this. Snape was appalled. Ronald Weasly looked like he had swallowed a pixie.

"Ms. Kain, I would appreciate you respect not only me, but this class. Obviously you are too arrogant to take this class seriously. I will be seeing you after class for detention." His lip curled dangerously, daring her to answer. The room remained silent, watching the girl.

"I would appreciate, _sir_, if you would allow me to complete this assignment."

Snape looked at her incredulously. There was a gasp from the class. No one dared talk to the potions master like that…But obviously a certain Slytherin felt that she could, and would.

"Ms. Kain that will do. Obviously a day's detention will not teach you anything. I think…a week's worth of cleaning my office and classroom will do you some good." He smirked.

Adriana looked at her potion, putting in part of a thistle, and then glaring back up at him.

"No such luck Professor. You better make it a month."

*************************************************************************************

Adriana grinned to herself, very pleased with herself.

Her goal had been achieved. She had finally gotten up the guts to get under Professor Severus Snape's skin. And it felt good. Since her first year, she had found herself utterly attracted to the Potion's teacher. She couldn't think why. Oh wait, those eyes…And that face….and that hair…the way he moved…When she thought about it, what didn't she love about the man? He was everything she wanted. And now, she would finally do something about it.

Adriana had been a star student. A bit like that mudblood Granger. She had top marks in her classes, but otherwise, she was pretty much unnoticed. She didn't do much to gain any sort of attention in classes. She wasn't flaunting her knowledge like that twit Granger. But she kept to herself, knowing that she could use her knowledge, and get the marks that she wanted in such classes. She had avoided a lot of glances from the male student population mostly because she was known for a temper that put the fear of god into people. Her hexes were renowned for the difficult and often painful reversal spells and treatments.

And in Potions class, she had always been a top student. Professor Snape had never given her below an Outstanding, and she had passed all of his tests, which even Granger had managed to ruin. Severus Snape had always let her get away with little things, as she was a Slytherin, and such a good student. He would look the other way if she provoked a reaction from a student. He would ignore her if she wanted to bother The-Boy-With-The-Ugly-Scar, though he pretty much allowed anyone to do that. The point was, this would be the last thing Snape would have expected, and Adriana was sure that she would get what she wanted. She knew how far she could go. And where to toe the line.

_Monday Night~_

Adriana looked in the mirror one last time, her wand in hand and slowly moving down the waves of her hair, straightening them out as the magic flowed. She grinned when she looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes popped out in the light, accented by black and silver eyeliner. She picked up her bad and slung it onto her shoulder and walked out of the common room and immediately turned to Snape's office. She stopped in front of the door and paused before knocking. This was a point of no return. From this point on, her life could go two ways. Very, very good, or awkward and unbelievably bad.

Severus Snape looked up from his desk and waved his wand, not even bothering to look up. "Enter." He said, his lip curling slightly. Adriana stepped closer to him nervously, and Severus was hit with bewilderment. _Yesterday she talked back to me…something is wrong…something isn't as it seems…_

Severus stood up and walked around his desk and stopped in front of her, close enough to smell the Egyptian musk that she used as perfume. He inhaled slightly, savoring the smell.

Adriana Kain…Pureblood, from a good family, beautiful with dark hair contrasting against smooth alabaster skin. Severus had always appreciated the beauty and intellect that she exuded. Like a mist around her, she invoked thoughts of deep lust and passion from those around her. It didn't matter who was around her. Teacher, student, even ministry workers looked at her with lust filled eyes. She didn't seem to notice that her hips swayed when she walked invitingly…that her lips begged for vulgar passions…

Severus let out a shuddered breath and looked down with her with his scowl. He could conceal his passion. He would not lose his position in this school.

"Ms. Kain…I was appalled earlier at your behavior. Why is it you felt that you could speak to me in the way you did?" His voice was barely a whisper.

Adriana didn't have to look up too far. She was tall enough to look into his eyes just by craning her neck slightly. Severus couldn't help but notice her eyes…sparkling…inviting…

"I..I'm sorry professor…I am not sure what came over me…I swear I will never do anything like that a…"

"Ms. Kain. You do know that I cannot just let you go now that you have not only disrespected me, but in front of an entire class of your classmates. This..Cannot…be…tolerated." With each word, he took a step forward, and Adriana took one back.

Adriana felt her heart pounding dangerously. She could smell that distinct odor that she liked so much, but could not place…She could feel his body heat…she could see the storms in his eyes as he looked at her. Passion was filling her, and lust was unleashed.

Adriana stopped when she hit the cold dungeon wall. Her breath caught in her throat as his hand slowly moved and touched her face. His fingers were cold, even against her cool skin. She opened her mouth slightly as she looked up at him. One of his arms was resting against the dungeon wall, the other playing with her hair. He opened his mouth slightly as he looked into her eyes. _What kind of magic does this girl have to break even my will? _ He thought as his hand trailed down her cheek to her neck. She shivered and closed her eyes. He watched as Adriana raised her hand to touch his lips. She smiled and placed a finger into his mouth. He moved back quickly and turned his back, walking quickly to his desk.

"M..Ms. Kain. Please take a seat." Snape waved his hand towards a desk next to his own. Adriana was shocked at the sudden lack of touch. She slowly made her way towards it and took a seat. Slowly she undid her robe and slid it off her shoulders. Underneath was her normal muggle clothing. A green shirt with a v-neck that led down to her cleavage. Severus turned around and shuddered internally. He felt his underclothing becoming very tight as he looked at the curves of her body.

His control was slipping, and he knew it. He was letting it happen and he knew it. He strode over to the desk and placed his hands in front of her so that he was facing her. His face was merely inches from hers and she could smell his natural musk. She could see the storms in his eyes turning more and more violent and she was becoming more and more wanting.

"Ms. Kain, you will do exactly what I say, when I say it. No questions. Is that understood?" It was more of a statement rather than a question. She nodded slowly, not even breaking eye contact.

Severus grabbed her arms and pulled her up out of her seat. She made a sound like a mewing, which brought him even further. Severus took her arm and led her quickly towards his quarters, separated from his office by just a door. His wand was a blur as he waved the door open and closed, them inside and Adriana pressed against a wall.

"Professor…" She moaned as he ripped her shirt down, from the tip of the v all the way down. Severus pressed his finger against her lips.

"Adriana…call me by my name…I want to hear it…"

Adriana moaned again at the sound of his husky voice in her ear. She licked her lips carefully as he kissed her neck, biting softly and sucking down in a path. His wand was back in his hand, and Adriana felt like kisses were pressed all over her body. She looked down to find her clothing on the ground. She looked up at him with wide eyes. He looked at her intensely and licked her lip softly.

Adriana opened her mouth to him as she began to rip his robes from him. She pressed her hands on his chest once she got to his skin. They began to touch one another, their fingers trailing fire on the others body.

"Severus..please…" Adriana said with a moan as Snape moved down and suckled her breasts roughly, biting and sucking carefully. Adriana arched her back towards him as his fingers moved to her entrance. After a quick flick, Adriana felt her knees turning to jelly. Suddenly she was in his arms and going towards the bed. He dropped her on the green comforter and looked down at her, passion filling his eyes. Adriana felt a feline heat pouring through her as he laid down atop of her, sucking her breasts again. He turned on his side and slid his fingers across her core. Adriana moaned again, closing her eyes ad arching her back. Severus grinned down at her, watching her thrashing slightly. Slowly he pushed his pants off and moaned as the material brushed against his hardness.

Adriana felt so many emotions and sensations that she wouldn't understand exactly what was going on. Her hands twisted themselves in the green sheets and she arched against him. His lips on her…his fingers probing inside of her…

Severus watched her face as she panted heavily. He had no idea how he had gotten here…to this level…but all he could think of was his body thrusting into hers…

He slowly moved so that he was in between her legs. He moved closer and pressed his lips against her hot center. He watched her reaction. Her eyes popped open and she gasped, raising her hips as high as they could go. She nearly screamed as his tongue moved in slow circles in her pussy. She moaned over and over again as he brushed against her clit with his hand. His other hand reached up and massaged her breast carefully until he could feel the beginning of her orgasm beginning to take a hold of her. He grinned before flicking her clit with his tongue until she finally screamed, her juices dripping down his face. Her taste was spectacular to him…forbidden fruit…

Adriana had never had sex before. But now more than ever, she wanted what Severus had to give. She got up slowly and pulled him towards her so that their positions switched. He was lying on the bed looking up at her with stormy eyes. She groaned as she looked at his body. Flawless….totally flawless…

She slowly lowered her mouth to the tip of his length and Severus gasped as he pushed his fingers through her hair. Adriana moaned as she slid him all the way into her mouth so that he could feel the back of her throat bobbing against him. She could feel him pulsing in her mouth…heat rushing from the blood entering him. Up and down she lowered herself so that she could feel him sliding all the way in and all the way out. The sound of him going into her mouth and slowly out were almost too much for him. But when she touched his balls, he sat up slowly, pushing her chin up and taking her off his length.

"Adriana…"

"Se..Severus…"

Severus turned Adriana around so that she was lying on the bed and he was over her. Slowly he moved forward until his length was pressed at her entrence. She moaned and reached up towards him. Her arms wrapped around him and her nails pressed slightly into his skin. She moaned again and kissed his collarbone as he pressed forward a little bit more. She closed her eyes tightly and wrapped a leg around his waist. Quickly, Severus pushed himself totally inside her and groaned as she screamed in both pleasure and pain. He felt as he broke her barrier and he could barely control himself. He moved slowly at first, his hips pressing into hers and slowly retreating. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed again, moaning in her ear as he sucked on her neck.

"Fuck…Sev…" She could barely speak as his length pressed into her all the way to the hilt. She groaned again, urging him further.

"Faster…please…" She groaned. Severus nodded slowly as he began to thrust into her faster and harder. The feelings went through like wild fire. She could feel every pump…she could feel every strain…and she loved it. Her nails dug into his back, and he was sure it was drawing blood. He quickly bit down on her neck and pushed against her, moving yet again faster than before.

Adriana felt herself going higher and higher, orgasm finally crashing down on her and beginning to build again. She couldn't believe it at all. She was here…with Severus Snape.

Severus could feel his orgasm building, and pain filling him from the passion. He moved faster and faster until he knew, it was going to be over.

"Adriana…"

"Severus…I am going to…" As soon as she uttered these words, both came, moaning as they pressed their hips against each other.

Adriana felt his hot cum filling her in short twitches. She bit down on his shoulder as she felt herself let go of the last traces of orgasm. He didn't move for a while, and she loved the feeling of his breath on her neck. She loved the feeling of his weight on her. He slowly rolled off and looked at her, running his fingers through her hair, loving the sight of her red and breathing hard. He sat up quickly and turned away. Adriana looked at his back and traced her fingers down the lines of muscle.

"Ms. Kain, your punishment will continue…until..I am fully…and completely…satisfied."

Adriana looked at him and came up behind him, her breasts pressing against his back.

"I would expect nothing less…Professor…"

*************************************************************************************

"Professor..please…please…"

Snape held onto her hips and drove his length into her over and over again. He moaned as he threw his hair back and groaned to the ceiling. Her hands were holding onto the desk with all she was worth and pushing against him as he drove into her.

"Ms. Kain, keep your voice down…." He moaned, leaning over and biting her shoulder.

"No…professor…" She said screaming as he drove again into her.

Quickly, Severus turned her over so that she was facing up and Adriana wrapped her leg around his waist as he pounded into her.

"Then I will continue to not be satisfied. You…will have to come back tomorrow and continue with your detentions…" he said, continuing to pump into her. Adriana moaned again thrusting up to him.

Both came together and Snape collapsed on to her, panting.

"Professor, I will make sure that you will never be less satisfied then you are right now."

"Merlin…Adriana…you will be back at 11 o'clock. Tomorrow night."

"Of course..Professor."

* * *

Fini.

I hope you enjoyed it. I liked writing it.

This is my first…so be nice. Let me know what I did well and what I could have done a little better. Thanks for reading. :3


	2. Chapter 2

I got so many reviews for my story, and I am sorry for not putting up more sooner. But here is something that should perhaps tide all of you Snape fans over. ;)

* * *

Adriana sat meekly in the back of the classroom. She no longer had anything to prove to anyone. Not to Professor Snape, and certainly not to any of her classmates. It was true, no one had forgotten her little outburst a few weeks back during class, but it seemed as if it was no longer interesting to gossip about. For now, she was just another beautiful girl, sitting in the back of the class, twirling her quill in her right hand.

Professor Snape had entered per usual, directly on time. As if he was going to make sure he spent only the required amount of time with the students that he was obligated to as an instructor at Hogwarts. The classroom was silent as the potions master made his way down the aisles, with only the sound of his black robes swishing across the floor.

It was times such as these that Adriana would try and catch his eye, just to give him a lewd look, or raise an eyebrow in remembrance of what it was they had done. But she knew that nothing she did would change the statue like expression on his face. It had been a long time. Too long now, since she had slipped into his classroom for late night detention. The last time she had made her way into his room, he had not been there. The next night, again, he was no longer there.

It troubled her, but it wasn't like she was going to say anything to him. It had obviously been a short lived thing. No big deal. She would just have to move along, keep her head down.

By this point, Professor Snape had made his way to the front of the classroom. He silently observed the class for a moment before slamming a book down on his desk. Adriana chuckled under her breath as several students jumped from their chairs. Snape's lip curled, and he almost looked pleased.

"Last night was a COMPLETE waste of my time. Potter. Do you know what I was doing all night last night?" The-boy-with-the-split-head looked incredulously at the professor and shook his head, having no idea where this was going.

"No? I was grading the exams from last week." Snape slapped a stack of papers next to the book he had thrown unceremoniously on the table top. Even from the back, Adriana could see the red ink staining the pages. She gave a little smirk, and gave her quill another twirl before setting it down and leaning forward. This was going to get good.

"I was grading these pitiful responses. Have you learned nothing in all of your years at Hogwarts? Perhaps we should start back with first year potions, so I can make sure you don't BLOW YOURSELF UP WITH MY EQUIPMENT." He shouted into the quiet classroom. Granger looked as if she were about to shit herself, which gave Adriana great pleasure.

"Potter. For example. The first question on this test was simple. No, it was beyond simple, it was elementary." Snape side-stepped around his desk and walked to the back of the class where Adriana and Potter sat, side to side. The potions master slammed down what was assumed to be Harry's Exam.

"What's worse, I asked you this question THE FIRST DAY OF CLASS IN FIRST YEAR" he spat at Harry turning on his heel and walking back to his desk, leaving the paper sitting on the table. Adriana gave Harry a look before Snape began speaking again.

"Potter. Read the question."

Oh man…Adriana knew Snape was pissed. Not a class went by without Snape making a comment at Potter, but it wasn't often that he subjected his students to this type of ridicule. Adriana looked back at Snape. His dark eyes were narrowed, his fists clenched. His jaw twitched as if he was grinding his teeth. Something had him on edge.

"Which of these potions is made when you add powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Harry muttered before glaring back up at Snape. Adriana rolled her eyes. Snape had, in fact, asked this question in their first year. Adriana remembered that she had memorized the answers to his questions, in fear that one day his wrath would be subjected on her.

"And, pray tell, what is the correct answer to this question, because what you put down was certainly not it."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Grangers hand slid slowly into the air. But with a flash of Snape's eyes, her hand slowly decended. Everyone in the class was either looking away, or staring straight at Harry.

The silence continued.

"No? Still don't know?" Snape said quietly. Again. Silence.

"I refuse to go over this information again. This exam was supposed to pull knowledge from all of your past years here at Hogwarts. I am disgusted with the grades I am handing out, but be assured, those of you who earned such sorry grades definitely deserved them. When I give you your paper, get out. We will resume class tomorrow. We will be retaking this exam for no credit. Punishment will be given to students who fail to improve their grade."

One by one, Snape called a student, handing them their test and motioning towards the door. Adriana waited, watching as one by one, they left the classroom. She smiled when she saw Longbottom's face drain of all color. It was satisfying to her, that she was just so much better than all of them.

The classroom was empty. Except for her. And the professor. He stood at the front of the class and motioned for Adriana to come forward. She did, slinging her bag over her shoulder and cautiously making her way up front. She stood before him and he looked down at her. His arms were crossed, and Adriana couldn't help but feel a little belittled by his look.

"The answer to the question, Adriana. What is it?"

Adriana had to forcibly keep her mouth from falling open. That was not exactly what she had been expecting. She opened her mouth and shut it, before taking a breath.

"The draught of living death, Professor." She whispered, looking at him warily. He smirked and pointed his wand at the door, which immediately slammed closed, making her jump a little. She gave it a look before returning a heated gaze to the professor.

"And, what color would I expect it to turn if I were making this potion correctly?" He said quietly, taking a lock of her slightly curled hair in between two fingers and looking into her eyes deeply. Adriana took a sharp intake of breath, feeling her face growing hot under his gaze.

"P-pale lilac, before turning clear, sir." She stammered, growing more nervous under his gaze. He took a step closer to her, tipping her chin up to him and leaning in, his lips mere centimeters from her own. She could smell his natural scent, his musk, wafting off from him like the heat between the two of them. She thought he might kiss her, but instead, he asked another question.

"And, what effects can be expected should this potion be made correctly, Adriana?" As he said this, his arm snaked around her middle and pulled her close to him. She gave a small moan, and looked up at him from under her lashes.

"The drinker will be placed in an almost deathlike sleep…" She whispered. And that was it. She couldn't hold back from her lips crashing against his roughly. It felt so warm, so familiar. So missed.

His lips moved against her own, in between his nipping and playful licks. The hand he had placed so carefully around her waist was grabbing her ass, pulling up and forward so that her hips ground against his. With his left hand he grabbed a fistful of her hair, wrenching her head to the side so he could bite roughly into the skin there, sucking lightly between the assault of his mouth.

"It brings me great pleasure to have such a…gifted…student", he muttered against her skin before slowly letting her go. Adriana moaned as he took a step back and straightened his clothing. He turned and went to his desk, sliding the chair out and taking a seat. He stared at her, still standing before him, looking more confused than anything else. He gave a smirk before motioning her over to him. She smiled meekly, suddenly lost for words, but her body was aflame. She stood before him, in between his legs and placed a hand on his shoulder. He breathed out slowly, seeming as if it was taking a lot of control just for him to sit where he was, unmoving.

When he did not move, Adriana took her turn leading. Dreams had plagued her since the last time they had laid together. And she hoped he had felt some of the same agony as she. Slowly, she fell to her knees, never taking her eyes away from his. Slowly, she undid the straps of his pants and pulled his cock free from the confines of the black cloth. She allowed a moan to escape from her throat as she recalled the shape of him, the feel of him in her hands. Her eyes darted up to him and she smirked.

"And as your star student, I should repay my teacher for his wisdom." He raised an eyebrow, obviously not as amused as she was at this comment. But before he could say a word, she lowered her mouth onto him, her tounge snaking out and caressing the tip of his cock before trailing it down the sides. She closed her eyes as she sank upon his length, taking it as far as it could possibly go. Far enough so that when he hit the back of his throat, she felt his hips rise of their own accord. His hand tangled itself in her hair, pulling her head towards him even more. Adriana's eyes flickered open to see that Snape's jaw was set in a hard line, his eyes shut, and his mouth slightly open. Every once in a while a moan would escape from his lips, sending her hurtling into insanity.

She moved her head upon him, her hand at the base of his cock, caressing and pulling, mirroring her mouth on his shaft. She could feel the tension on her hair growing, until she slowly realized that he was moving her head up and down upon himself. She moaned, not minding how the pressure felt at the back of her throat, at the fact that her mouth was filled with him. With one last groan, Snape pulled her off of his cock by her hair and stood, bringing her with him.

"Did you enjoy that?" She whispered, her cheeks flushed and her eyes slightly closed. Snape didn't answer, but grabbed her by the waist and pushed her against his desk. With a hand on her throat, he pushed her back to his desk. With one hand he removed the rest of the confines of his pants, and with the other he pressed against her opening, which had grown both hot and wet from her own ministrations. There was so much in the way, and he found that entirely unacceptable. He pulled her skirt down along with her green laced panties and threw them to the side.

And there she was. His star student, laid out like the temptress before him. Her hair splayed over the front of the desk, and her knees apart wantonly. He ground his teeth together as he grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him, using one hand to guide himself to her entrance. She was biting her lip now, which further went to drive him crazy. Without waiting, he slid inside of her, throwing back his head with a groan of triumph. Adriana's mouth opened with her own response as she pulled herself up to him and wrapped her legs around his middle. His hands ached for her skin, and he dug his fingers into her thighs, pressing himself hard into her. He watched as tears prickled at the sides of her eyes, but he was not worried. He knew what these tears were. They were the overwhelming sensation of pleasure rushing through her at this very second. From him. From his hips against her, from his cock sliding in and out of her hot center. She raised her hips against him with each stroke, and with each stroke he felt himself closer and closer to completion.

This was not the slow fucking that they had done previously. This was rough. Fast. Hard. Plunging into her with all of his strength. And he knew, she loved every single second of it.

Adriana gave a final moan as she felt her orgasm wash over her body. The pressure, the heat, it was almost too much for her. And with her final contractions around him, Snape gave a final thrust. He leaned down and sank his teeth into her shoulder to stop himself from roaring triumphantly.

Snape looked down upon the Slytherin student who stared back with the same intensity he knew he projected. Adriana was working on calming her own breathing before sitting up and placing a soft kiss on his lips. Goose bumps covered his body from her touch. Every sense was alit with sensitivity.

He watched her as she hopped off the desk and bent down to retrieve her clothing, laying on the floor, nearly forgotten. Slowly, she slipped her skirt on without a word, and Snape wondered at her silence. Slowly replacing his own garments, he stood behind her and pulled her against his chest. She was obviously surprised at this, but made no movement to remove herself from his arms.

"Return tonight."

She nodded before grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. She did not smile, she did not laugh. Something was off, and Severus wondered silently to himself if perhaps he had pushed her too far. This thought was briefly removed when she got on her tippy toes and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Until tonight, Severus."

She was no longer a simple student that he saw each day. She was no longer a simpleton, period. And he watched as she removed herself from his presence. As the door closed, he let out a sigh and sank into his chair. Feeling something underneath, he stuck a hand under himself and pulled out what remained from their little tryst.

A pair of green lacy underwear. And he grinned knowingly. In anticipation for this night.


End file.
